Quase o suficiente
by A Rainha
Summary: John reflete sobre Dean, sobre a moralidade, sobre como consertar as coisas quando voce mesmo está em pedaços. Primeira temporada, tradução do original de arianna99: Wincest, John POV


Tradução do original _Almost Believe That I'm Almost Enough, _fic maravilhosa de **arianna99.**

N/T: Olá. Li esta magnífica fic e fiquei com vontade de dividir com vocês, gentilmente a autora deu a permissão para esta tradução. Portanto, os méritos da história são dela, e os do bom gosto são meus, hahahaha. Os erros na tradução também são meus.

Todas as informações abaixo são parte da tradução. Se vocês gostarem, deixem reviews, que serão encaminhadas para a autora. Valeu?

_Fandom / Pairing: Supernatural, __**Wincest **__(Eu não posso acreditar que eu estou fazendo isso) _

_Aviso: Não são meus._

_Notas / Avisos da autora: Ponto de Vista de John. Eu assisti todos os S1, exceto os dois últimos episódios (finalmente) e então escrevi a primeira parte da história. E então eu assisti os dois últimos episódios, e então adicionei o final. A fic menciona diretamente os eventos em S1, não menciona o resto, principalmente porque todo o meu conhecimento de S2-5 vem a partir da internet. _

_Resumo__**: Criação e destruição são opostos. John esteve pensando em seu filho mais velho ultimamente.**_

--

Criação e destruição são opostos. John sabe disso. Se você pintar o mundo na criação de preto e branco, a destruição será então branca e preta.

Às vezes, John se preocupa se ele vê o mundo dessa maneira.

Às vezes, ele se preocupa se _Dean_ vê o mundo dessa maneira.

John sabe que ele deve ser parte do que é negro, nesse mundo, porque ele fez de destruir as coisas o trabalho de sua vida. Mas os opostos não são mutuamente excludentes, que é por isso que eles não podem ser preto e branco.

Ao destruir os desgraçados monstros filhos da puta, ele criou um mundo em que outras pessoas possam viver em segurança. Relativa segurança. Criar coisas ruins é pior do que destruí-las, não é? E você pode destruir a criação e criar a destruição.

John nunca soube muito sobre moralidade.

Ele tentou, porra, tem que tentar sempre e, no final, ele virou um homem bom, um homem corajoso, mas um carrasco de um pai-sargento e uma merda de homem.

Sammy acabou bem, no seu conjunto, John pensa. Ele foi embora e ele estava normal, por um tempo, até que ele já não estava mais tão bem assim. Agora ele está de volta, ele ainda é como ele sempre foi, com um pouco mais de raiva e adolescência de menos.

É com Dean que John se preocupa mais.

Sam puxou para John, embora ambos gostassem de pensar o contrário. Ele é determinado, ele sabe o que quer, e ele não tem medo de tomar decisões difíceis.

Dean puxou Mary. As únicas coisas que ele realmente quer são amor e aprovação, mas ao mesmo tempo, o pai sargento teve uma dificuldade dos infernos com a completa falta de controle dos próprios impulsos de Dean.

E foi apenas recentemente, depois que viu Missouri novamente, que John começou a perceber que talvez, apenas talvez, Dean não pudesse evitar ir atrás de coisas que ele não queria realmente, porque John e Sam nunca foram capazes de lhe dar as coisas que ele realmente queria.

Missouri, diz, depois de importuná-lo por ser um mau pai por um tempo, que estar no mesmo quarto que os filhos dele é intenso demais para ela, e que chegou mesmo a extrapolar suas reservas de energia com a dor e confusão de Sammy, tudo misturado com o quanto ele amava Jessica e quanto ele ama o Dean.

Dean, diz ela, é ainda pior.

Levou o tempo de cinco dedos do bom uísque que ele mantém guardado em um cofre portátil no caminhão (porque manter desprotegido álcool e armas de fogo juntos é pedir por encrenca) para ela dizer que Sammy é poderoso e perigoso, mas Dean é o único que quase conseguiu mantê-la afastada.

"Ele é um garoto esperto", diz ela. "Assim que ele soube que eu podia ler seus pensamentos, tratou de ter certeza que as únicas coisas que ele estava pensando estavam relacionadas com o caso ou eram corriqueiras".

"O que você quer dizer?" John pergunta.

"Quero dizer, eu tinha pensamentos superficiais que gritavam tão alto na minha cabeça, que eu quase não notei que o resto dele estava gritando, também."

"Gritando", John repete, e toma uma dose de uísque.

"Gritando", ela afirma. "Sam estava gritando por vingança e por paz, mas, Johnny-boy, Dean era só gritos".

"Por quê?" John pergunta.

"Porque ele sangra", diz ela, "e ninguém teve tempo para tentar curá-lo."

O pior de tudo, John considera mais tarde, é que a primeira coisa que se pergunta é se ele mesmo está gritando também, e como poderiam esperar que ele conseguisse curar Dean, quando ele mesmo está ferido.

Missouri dá um tapa na cabeça de John quando ele pensa isso.

Ele mantém um olho em seus filhos sempre que pode, e mais freqüentemente após o incidente em Lawrence.

Ele sabe quando Dean quase morreu. Ele observa de longe, e ele sabe, com uma segurança doentia, que Dean acha que deveria ser morto. Dean acredita que sua vida vale menos do que o homem que morreu para salvá-lo. Ele acha que sua vida vale menos do que o de uma mulher aleatória que ele nunca viu antes, uma mulher que estava para morrer de qualquer maneira.

John tem certeza de que isto não é normal. As pessoas supostamente dão valor a suas próprias vidas bem mais do que isso. John tenta não lembrar que ele criou Dean para acreditar que era normal sacrificar tudo por sua família.

Inferno, ele mal tinha conseguido criar Dean ainda, quando ele fez de Dean a mãe honorária de Sam quando o mais velho era tão jovem que não poderia reconhecer a injustiça fundamental na renúncia de sua infância para garantir de seu irmão mais novo tivesse uma.

John realmente não queria pensar sobre isso.

Ainda assim, é lógico que Dean não vê onde está errado tamanho sacrifício de si mesmo. Ele é um egoísta quando se trata de cerveja e pizza, mas nada, absolutamente nada, é demais para dar a John e Sammy num cenário maior.

Uma vez, quando Dean tinha vinte anos, John o viu fazer sexo. Não de uma forma assustadora e pervertida, ele só voltou à noite, estavam num motel, e a luz estava acesa e as cortinas abertas no quarto que Dean e Sam compartilhavam, portanto, John não podia evitar espiar o que acontecia lá dentro.

Dean estava _idolatrando_ a garota, a cabeça inclinada entre suas coxas até que John ouviu o grito de prazer dela, através do vidro. Quando eles finalmente treparam, a garota estava em cima, e as mãos de Dean estavam correndo para cima e para baixo no corpo dela, acariciando seus seios, seu rosto, suas costas. Ele fodeu-a como se ela fosse o amor da sua vida, e ele nunca mais a viu novamente.

John sabe o que é o amor para Dean. É uma doação interminável com a tênue esperança de que, talvez, algum dia, umas poucas migalhas de afeto caiam da mesa para ele aceitar em troca.

John não abraça Dean faz cerca de quatro anos. A última vez foi quando ele tinha vinte e dois e Sam tinha acabado de partir. Dean estava se sentindo miserável e John lhe tinha dado um abraço de um braço só.

Mas ele está pensando mais em Dean nestes dias, pensando no quanto ele sacaneou o pobre garoto, de modo que quando ele vê Dean novamente e Dean olha para ele como ele se tivesse seis anos de idade e quisesse dizer: "Papai, onde você estava? Eu estava assustado e Sammy não parava de chorar", John nem mesmo registrou o impulso, antes de estar abraçando Dean, em mais um quarto de motel ordinário, com sangue escorrendo pelo rosto de seu filho e os monstros de Meg nos calcanhares deles.

Mas John sabe que existe um cenário maior ali que é mais importante do que toda esta baboseira emocional. Ele sempre soube, desde o dia Mary morreu, e ele sabe onde estão suas prioridades. Dean não está bem, mas ele nunca está bem, e há um demônio para caçar agora, e é isso que eles vão fazer.

Dean é mais assertivo agora, ele cresceu um pouco mais como pessoa. Ele pode dizer "não" a John. Isto dá alguma esperança a John, de uma forma agravante. Exceto por John perceber que quando ele diz 'não' a John, o que ele está realmente dizendo é 'sim' a Sammy, e quando ele diz 'não' a Sammy, ele está realmente dizendo: 'Por favor, não me faça perder você'.

--

John sabe o que está acontecendo quando o demônio está dentro dele. Ele sabe disso no segundo em que acontece. Isso o faz sentir-se nojento, como se ele quisesse rastejar para fora de sua própria pele, porque a única coisa que ele mais odeia no mundo é o que o habita agora, e ele sequer pode lutar contra isto. John Winchester detesta fraqueza.

Ele odeia o fato que, quando a criatura fala com Dean, diz estas terríveis, horríveis, verdades. Ele diz: "Eu estou orgulhoso de você", e "você olhou por essa família", tal como John nunca fez, nem sequer uma vez. O que parte o coração de John é como Dean descobre que ele está possuído. Ele viu o pequeno, minúsculo meio sorriso que Dean permitiu-se quando a voz de John, finalmente, deu a ele a aprovação que ele precisava tão desesperadamente. John viu aquele único instante infinitesimal em que Dean deixou-se acreditar que tudo iria ficar bem.

Exceto pelo fato de que não iria.

E Dean sabia que não iria, porque John criou um soldado muito bom, se nada mais.

"Eu conheço meu pai melhor do que ninguém", disse Dean, com um tipo feroz de orgulho em sua voz, e o maldito demônio tratava-se de um bizarro psíquico, porque ele pode ver diretamente dentro de Dean, e ele sabe que ele está sentindo a lealdade doce amarga à John, o conhecimento de que existem apenas duas pessoas no mundo com poder suficiente sobre ele para dobrar Dean Winchester, e ambos têm, mais e mais e mais, e ele vai deixá-los continuar a tê-lo desde que prometam nunca deixá-lo sozinho consigo mesmo, porque ele não é nada sem eles.

John jura que vai matar esse demônio do caralho. Ela não tem direito a andar na cabeça de Dean. Tem ainda menos em deixar John saber como é isso.

"Você luta por essa família", diz o demônio, falando direto da alma de Dean e dos pesadelos de John, "mas eles não precisam de você."

John quer escapar e gritar _não é verdade_, não importa quão verdadeiro seja, porque às vezes você só tem que mentir para as crianças, exceto que, então, isto é ele rasgando seu filho mais velho em pedaços, o demônio que já destruiu a todos, fazendo a vida escorrer para fora da última coisa entre John e loucura: o garoto que precisa dele.

Quando Sammy atira nele, ele sente o controle sobre seus membros correndo de volta para ele em uma violenta e nauseante golfada. A porra toda teria acabado, bem agora, se Sam somente tivesse puxado o maldito gatilho.

Mas Dean disse que não. E não importa o quão Dean seja o único que precisa deles, Sammy sempre seguiu a liderança de seu irmão mais velho.

O desgraçado do Dean disse que não. Depois que ele percebeu que John nunca vai ser capaz de dizer "Eu estou orgulhoso de você" e de conseguir entender isso. Depois que ele percebeu que, se ele nunca vai ser curado, não seria John que o curaria. Depois que os dedos de John sob o controle de outra pessoa fizeram para o corpo de Dean o que o próprio John há muito tempo já tinha feito para o coração de Dean.

John nunca vai entender o garoto.

Quando o demônio escapa para fora dele, deixa uma série de imagens caleidoscópicas, queimando em seu cérebro. Neste momento, o pensamento de Sammy sobre uma vida onde Dean acaba se tornando um bombeiro e eles vivem juntos em Nova York, e dividem um apartamento e uma cama e têm dois cães, uma última desesperada esperança de vê-los superar toda esta merda.

E há essa cama. Parece que a cama de motel onde os filhos de John foderam a primeira vez, Sammy, dizendo: "Eu quero isso, eu quero você", uma e outra vez, e Dean, cabeça jogada para trás contra os travesseiros, as pupilas tão dilatadas com o prazer que quase parecem uma possessão, murmurando, "o que você quiser, qualquer coisa", e pensando, _qualquer coisa, contanto que você nunca me deixe novamente_.

John vomita por todo o chão.

Nenhum de seus filhos menciona isto quando se arrastam para o Impala e seguem para o hospital, Dean lentamente sangrando por todo o banco de trás e John com tanta raiva de tudo, raiva de Sam, e de Dean por nunca ser capaz de dizer não, raiva do demônio por fazer isso com eles, e por fim de si mesmo por falhar tão completamente.

_Você me guia, se encaixa em minha língua_

_É tão fácil, esquecer que eu estou perdido_

_Passei toda a minha vida, esperando por respostas_

_Para levantar-me, para entorpecer-me, para definir tudo isso_

_Sunshine, estou começando a gostar disto_

_Porque tudo que eu quero ser é o minuto em que você me abraça_

_Quando você finge que eu sou tudo o que você esperava_

_O tempo escorre e se transforma em nada e eu estou melhor do que eu já estive_

_Estou suspenso_

_Você está respirando, enchendo meus pulmões_

_Eu quase posso acreditar que sou quase o suficiente_

_Gastei toda minha vida vazia de hinos patrioticos_

_Preparando-me para algo que nunca veio_

_Sunshine, estou começando a gostar disto_

_Sunshine, estou começando a gostar disso_

_Porque tudo que eu quero ser é o minuto em que você me abraça_

_Quando você finge que eu sou tudo o que você esperava_

_O tempo escorre e se transforma em nada e eu estou melhor do que eu já estive_

_Estou suspenso_

_Não é o suficiente ficar cercado_

_Não é o suficiente ficar acordado,_

_Rasgado, e apoiada, encurralado_

_E não se sentir vivo_

_~ Matt Nathanson_


End file.
